


you're in the middle of the ride

by crabmoss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guitar Hero - Freeform, M/M, Yearning, but like a little bit, love u ruin, this is rlly old I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Kobra Kid and Mr. Sandman play Guitar Hero, and Kobra realizes how in love he is.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	you're in the middle of the ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilltheDJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/gifts).



> This is a fic I wrote for ruin like four (4) months ago and FORGOT about it I’m so sorry!! I hope you like it!

“Kobra!” Shouted Mr, Sandman. “You fucking missed!”

“Well I’m sorry!” Kobra shouted back, for no real reason. He could’ve just said it normally. “This kinda thing isn’t exactly my,” he groaned, having missed again. “My forte!”

“You suck at this, hand it over.” Sandman quieted his voice down. He held his hand out and beckoned Kobra over.

Kobra whined and begrudgingly pulled the plastic guitar over his head. “At least lemme finish?” He didn’t want to finish anyways, but he did want to be stubborn.

Sandman beckoned once again. “No.” Ah, so Sandman had caught onto his antics pretty quick, then.

Kobra placed the instrument in his hand, but he lingered in Sandman’s face longer than just placing it. “Y’know I told you I only play drums and sing, but you didn’t listen.”

“So you could say,” Sandman smirked. “you're good with your mouth and hands?”

Kobra scoffed, feigning offence. “Would I ever imply something like that?” There was sarcasm in his voice and he was snickering. He knew what he did.

Sandman laughed this real rough laugh, that of someone who had a good sense of humor. “Let a real guitarist show you how it’s done.” Sandman’s voice was cocky as he readjusted the guitar strap to fit his shorter build. He was not a guitarist, but he liked to pretend he was.

“Yeah, well you just barely passed with the drums, lemme show you what a real drummer looks like.” Kobra matched Sandman’s tone as he spun around on the drum stool. He spun himself and the drumsticks around as he waited for Sandman to choose a song. The drums were already set to master, so all he had to do was not fuck up.

The nest was a nice common ground for the two of them, Kobra reflected while he waited for Sandman. Neither crew could really stop them from going, and it was one of the least hostile environments in the zones, with the only real fights breaking out over who got to play Smash first. Petty, he knew. Luckily, he and Sandman preferred playing Guitar Hero on the shitty and slightly broken wii instruments the nest had.

“Okay, okay, Dirty Little Secret. It’s a classic.” Sandman decided.

Kobra geared up on the drums and the two got playing on their respective instruments, the ones they were really good at. And sure, the pedal may have been a little broken and part of one of the symbols was missing, but it was still nice. It was probably just the whole concept of playing music with Sandman, the way they really came into their own this way.

He briefly looked over at Sandman to see him playing on his knees, barely looking at the screen. This was a song he’d played a million times before, as had Kobra. But it felt different in this moment. He’d never played it with the tumbleweed who’d stolen his heart before. Unbelievable, Kobra in love? It was a nice thought, and one he was prepared to enjoy for as long as possible.

They both began to sing, leading Kobra to discover why Sandman usually left the vocals to Kobra whenever he needed someone. It didn’t matter. 

“Who has to know?!” They both screamed out as the song ended.

The song seemed to reflect the internal battle Kobra was fighting at that moment. Did he tell his crew about his relationship with Sandman and face possibly never getting to see him again? Or did he keep it a secret and have to lie to his crew, his family for fuck’s sake, about where he was going all the time? Kobra snapped out of his trance as Sandman asked him a question.

“What d’ya say we go for another round?” He suggested. “You on vocals only this time?”

Kobra stood up and adjusted the mic stand they had set up. “I think I’d like that. What song?”

“The Middle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... love.


End file.
